Late
by arctic draconis
Summary: Ryoma's late and it's all Fuji's fault.


OK, this is the first piece of fiction I've written in years that was not for school and that I've completed. YAY me.

However, I'm sad to say this took me 3 hour to write. Damn TV distractions.

This comes with all the usuals, set at some unknown point in the series.

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did I wouldn't have to be writing this, you'd be watching it.

Warnings: FujiRyo, implications of yaoi.

**Late**

Ryoma pushed the door open slightly, trying to determine whether there was anyone inside as he attempted to sneak into the change rooms. Hearing nothing, he pushed it further open and was confronted by the sight of all his senpai's staring back at him. Ryoma's eyes widened before his normal look of bored condescension settled on his face. Inwardly he was violently cursing them all.

For a moment he considered shutting the door again, but the consequences of doing so stared back at him in Buchou's hard glare. Still he hesitated in the door; he was late after all and didn't want to accept the punishment of laps and drinking Inui's latest concoction. Maybe he could get away with the pregnant woman excuse again. Ryoma shook his head. Based on the mockery from Momo-senpai they hadn't believed him then either.

Life was so unfair.

Resignedly accepting his fate, he stepped inside the room.

"Nya Ochibi, hurry up. We're trying to have a meeting here." Ryoma's glare shifted from the floor to Eiji's all too happy face.

"Ho ho, Echizen's in trouble. Late again, hey brat." Momo-senpai's voice attracted his increased ire. However, before Ryoma could use the bitingly sarcastic comment that hovered on the tip of his tongue, Tezuka spoke up.

"Echizen, you're late" Ryoma would have rolled his eyes at Buchou for stating the obvious, but feared it would worsen the coming punishment. "Explain"

"It's Fuji-senpai's fault" Ryoma's eyes along with everyone else's shifted to the smiling tensai. However, where they were looking at Fuji curiously, Ryoma's eyes were filled with hate. Even Tezuka look slightly bewildered, but it was Eiji who expressed what they were all thinking.

"Hoi Ochibi, how can it be Fujiko's fault?"

"He turned off my alarm clock"

Most of the regulars were lost by this turn in the conversation.

"Now Echizen, we all know Fuji's a genius, but even he can't turn off other people's alarm clocks from across town." Momo's voice was filled with doubt. Ryoma glared harder at Fuji. The tensai's smile seemed to widen under the intense glare.

"Echizen, if the wind changes direction you're face will be stuck like that"

"We're inside"

Fuji nodded agreeably "So we are"

The regulars looked between the two, perplexed. Silence reigned in the change room, as the two tennis prodigies continued their staring contest. Or at least Ryoma glared as Fuji smiled peaceably.

"Fuji, do you know what he's talking about?" Oishi's hesitant voice broke Ryoma's concentration.

"Of course he knows what I'm talking about" Ryoma spat "Tell them!"

Fuji's eyes opened, blue glinting harshly

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Tell them"

"Saa…I turned off Echizen's alarm clock"

There was a pause.

"…Why?"

"To let him sleep" Fuji's tone seemed to add _why else_

"Why?"

"Because he looked tired"

The other regulars groaned. It was like drawing blood from a rock. Eiji impatient as always decided to try a different strategy to get a complete answer.

"Nya, Fuji…What were you doing near Echizen's alarm clock?"

"Sleeping"

Ryoma all of a sudden realised Fuji's plan, and a look of horror contorted his features.

Fuji's blue eyes smirked at him. Ryoma desperately tried to backtrack.

"I was lying. I'm late because I broke my alarm clock yesterday. All my fault. Can I run laps now?" Ryoma's look pleaded with Tezuka, but the bespectacled boy was too busy warily studying Fuji's smirk. The tensai's eyes were wide open and staring at Ryoma. Ryoma began to look slightly panicked. When Fuji started to cross the room, eyes still locked with Ryoma's, the boy started to look trapped. Gold eyes darted to the other regulars before settling on Tezuka.

"Buchou…?"

But it was too late. Fuji had reached his goal and was standing in front of the freshman.

"No need to cover for me Ryoma. I accept full responsibility for your tardiness. Sorry." With that Fuji leaned down and placed a slow, delicate kiss on Ryoma's lips.

"I'll go start running my laps now Buchou." Eight pairs of eyes watched as Fuji made his way out the door. Seven pairs of shocked eyes turned and stared at a dazed Ryoma.

"Waa…Fuji kissed Ochibi!" Eiji's exclamation broke the stalemate and Ryoma's face turned an unflattering shade of red. Quickly pulling the brim of his hat down, he stared at the floor. He avoided looking at the other regulars as he swiftly got changed.

The regulars were still sitting there when Ryoma left the change room. Momo was the first to gather his jaw from the floor.

"Did we just see…?"

"Yes."

"Fuji…and Echizen?"

"Yes."

Momo groaned. "I can't believe the brat got a boyfriend before me." Silence.

"I meant I can't believe he got a date before me." Momo laughed nervously.

"..Shssuuu"

"Shut up mamushi"

The change room deteriorated into the usual brawl between the two second years, and the earlier revelation was momentarily forgotten as the other regulars tried to separate the two. Forgotten, that is, by all except Inui who was watching out the window as Fuji backed Echizen up to a tree and thoroughly ravished him.

Reviews would be appreciated. Flames ignored. Criticism considered. Thanks.


End file.
